Você Vai Lembrar de Mim
by CrisPossamai
Summary: Um brasileiro em Glee? Observar um forasteiro se torna o único hábito capaz de aliviar a pressão sobre Quinn Fabray durante a gravidez, o periodo mais conturbado de sua vida. Quinn/O.C.


**Você vai lembrar de mim**

* * *

><p>Albert Camus uma vez escreveu:<p>

_"Abençoados os corações flexíveis, pois nunca serão partidos"_

_Mas eu penso comigo mesmo..._

_Se não se partiram, não se curam._

_E se não houver cura não há aprendizado_

_E se não houver aprendizado, não há luta._

_Mas a luta é uma parte da vida._

_Então todos os corações precisam ser partidos?"_

* * *

><p>Ela riscava cada dia do calendário a toda vez que despertava em uma cama estranha. A sagrada e mais recente tradição matinal. A antiga era ser acordada suavemente pela mãe... Mãe, que tipo de mãe era aquela que expulsava sua filha de casa em uma situação tão problemática? Bem, aquela era a sua mãe e a sua realidade há três semanas. A sua vida entrou em colapso no momento em que o namorado teve a brilhante ideia de revelar a gravidez diante de seus pais. Agora, Quinn Fabray tentava se reerguer depois de ser escorraçada da casa dos pais e das lideres de torcida. A única coisa que lhe restara era Finn e sua imaturidade frente a uma circunstancia tão adversa.<p>

Abrir os olhos ainda era preciso, porém, era torturante enfrentar os corredores da escola e ser ignorada por uma multidão, que costumava admira-la e invejar sua vida perfeita. Nesta imensidão de silêncio, hora do ensaio do Glee Club. Incoerentemente, seu porto seguro e única satisfação.

Morar na mesma casa que Finn estava aos poucos desgastando o relacionamento e enfraquecendo a ligação entre os jovens. Ela se sentia solitária e ele sufocado pela exigência permanente de atenção. Era obvio afirmar que a preocupação com os estudos caiu consideravelmente e, conseqüentemente, o rendimento escolar declinou, principalmente, na disciplina de espanhol ministrada pelo professor Wil Schuester, o maestro do coral.

Ela pegava sem vontade alguma o livro de química para a penúltima aula daquela quarta-feira e sentia-se mais miserável do que nunca. A batida chapada de um armário a poucos metros lhe chama a atenção. Um jovem estranhamente desconhecido para uma cidade minúscula como Lima, exageradamente cansado e abatido para seus aparentes 16 anos. O caminhar leve e cabisbaixo demonstrava certo receio em ser descoberto ou atrair olhares indesejados e, Quinn invejou a invisibilidade daquele estranho.

A explicação interminável do professor e as piadas idiotas do namorado contribuíam para o aumento da inquietação da garota. Remexendo-se mais uma vez na cadeira, a antiga capitã das lideres de torcida encontra o forasteiro praticamente deitado sobre uma carteira no fundo da sala ressonando discretamente. Pela primeira vez naquele dia, ela sorri do desalinho dos cachos negros cobrindo parcialmente a face do estudante e percebe a pele muito mais morena que o habitual entre a população de Lima. A observação é quebrada por uma conversa oriunda de Finn jamais interceptada pela audição de Quinn Fabray. O sinal toca e os estudantes se empurram para sair rapidamente do horrendo laboratório de química, a exceção àquela correria volta a ser vigiada pelos olhos da loira. A solidão alheia pode ser condição digna de inveja em períodos sombrios da jornada.

A nova rotina se instaura impiedosamente e, sem alternativas, a jovem se resigna. O coral desponta como sua válvula de escape e seus companheiros, surpreendentemente, lhe estendem a mão diferentemente do restante da cidade. E a vigília silenciosa sobre o novato é o último meandro a conter novidades diariamente. Ela jamais pronunciou palavra alguma para tentar descobrir a identidade e sequer ouviu a voz do desconhecido.

Entretanto, notou ser a única pessoa a levantar os olhos diante da passagem daquele aluno em especial. No corredor, seus armários se distanciavam por apenas 3 metros e dividiam a mesma sala em 75% das disciplinas. Em uma tarde qualquer enquanto esperava o fim do treino de futebol de Finn, vislumbrou o seu mais recente passatempo se destacar durante a obrigatória atividade física. Então, ele era um velocista nato? Ela ainda visualizou um inédito sorriso do forasteiro por um provável elogio do treinador da equipe de atletismo. Contagiada, ela também formula um frágil sorriso.

O professor Willian Schuester consumia a terceira xícara de café da noite e estava longe de terminar a correção das dezenas de provas. Apesar disto, parou por instantes para averiguar novamente a nota conferida a estudante e integrante do Glee Club, Quinn Fabray. Desde a expulsão da casa dos pais, a menina abandonara a concentração nos estudos e a média disciplinar despencou drasticamente. Em compensação, o desempenho acadêmico de seu mais novo aprendiz estava impecável. Mesmo calado e introspectivo, o jovem começava a despertar o interesse do professor que enxergava um grande potencial encoberto pela personalidade excessivamente discreta.

As intenções do professor começam a se mesclar com a lógica incontestável da situação. Mais um ensaio do Glee Club finalizado e, imediatamente, o sorriso retorna ao rosto de Will Schuester. Seus alunos estavam a cada dia mais afinado e em sintonia. A única nota destoante no conjunto estava grávida aos 16 e em sérios conflitos. Mesmo assim, a proposta do maestro soou estranha.

Na biblioteca, Quinn descobre quem seria o responsável por lhe colocar em dia com os estudos e a monitoria se torna uma possibilidade não tão desagradável. Os cachos desalinhados, o rosto cansado e marcado por profundas olheiras eram inconfundíveis. Daniel Aragão, brasileiro, 16 anos, recém transferido para a Escola William McKinley. O treinador do New Directions apresenta brevemente os dois alunos e se retira desejando que a sua estratégia fosse eficaz e favorecesse a ambos. O objetivo era incentivar novamente o apego da jovem pelos livros e entrosar o imigrante ao ambiente escolar.

A expectativa da garota em finalmente se comunicar com o desconhecido se frustra pela inicial antipatia inicial e o pouco tato do rapaz, que se limita em determinar os horários dos reforços escolares e retirar-se sem sequer se despedir. Furiosa, a antiga capitã das lideres de torcidas se encaminhou às pressas para a casa do namorado.

Era notável o motivo de Finn ter engolido sua estúpida história para a gravidez. O menino era ingênuo demais e demonstrou pouco interesse nas aulas extras que a namorada tomaria a partir de agora com o "garoto espanhol". Depois da quarta tentativa inútil em esclarecer que a nacionalidade de seu tutor era outra e que a matéria seria espanhol, a loira desistiu e avisou que iria se recolher para organizar a tarefa do dia seguinte. Ele apenas sorriu e voltou a se concentrar no jogo de futebol na televisão.

Daniel precisou correr mais do que o habitual para pegar o ônibus e não se apresentar atrasado no quarto dia como garçom em um restaurante mixuruca de Lima. Passava das onze da noite quando chegou em casa e não encontrou sinal da presença da mãe, além da tradicional louça esperando para ser guardada e a cama mal arrumada. Sua mãe já deveria estar no segundo emprego, bem, quem sabe na manhã seguinte tivesse sorte e pudesse encontrá-la acordada antes de sair para a escola. Há mais de cinco dias não trocava nenhuma palavra com a mãe.

Mais um dia inicia e mais uma folha é arrancada do calendário. Com a aproximação das Seletivas, Rachel extrapola todos os parâmetros possíveis e com os hormônios fervilhando pela gravidez, Quinn se esforça para não calar a boca da colega de coral com as próprias mãos. No corredor, Noah Puckerman acha que é um bom momento para reivindicar a paternidade da criança que carrega e mais uma vez necessita de muita concentração para se controlar e não xingar o bad boy ali mesmo.

Dez minutos depois do combinado, ela adentra a biblioteca e encontra o desestimulado tutor de espanhol quase adormecido. Sem qualquer formalidade ou cumprimento, ela se senta e abre o livro na página solicitada pelo brasileiro. E estranhamente a total falta de intimidade tornou aquele momento o mais razoável de sua detestável terça-feira. Por duas horas, ela não era a ex-capitão das lideres de torcida, grávida e sem teto. Naqueles 120 minutos, ela voltou a ser mais uma aluna. Nem mais, nem menos. E pela invisibilidade, ela agradeceu mentalmente por estar na companhia daquele forasteiro.

Na quinta-feira, Finn perguntou ainda na mesa do café se ela se reuniria com o "garoto espanhol". Com a confirmação, o sorriso se formou no rosto do quarterback, que comentou sobre um treino extra e a possibilidade de saírem juntos do colégio e emendarem um programa qualquer naquela tarde. A jovem concordou com os planos do namorado e sorriu de volta. A simplicidade era um das características que mais amava em seu atrapalhado companheiro.

As aulas. O almoço. O ensaio. A monitoria e o mesmo desinteresse de seu colega de estudo em avançar na condição de meros conhecidos. E ela simpatizou ainda mais com o brasileiro. O restante da tarde em companhia de Finn não passou de um agradável resgate do período em que eram apenas namorados e não candidatos a pais adolescentes. E ela temeu em também perde-lo, caso a verdade viesse átona.

As semanas se arrastavam e a barriga começava a se tornar evidente. Os membros do Glee Club adoravam paparicar a integrante, o oposto dos demais alunos da escola que, ora atormentavam-na pela gravidez precoce, ora a ignoravam completamente.

A única estabilidade na rotina de Quinn Fabray era a aula extra de espanhol. Observar Daniel continuava sendo a sua principal distração, com a diferença de que agora efetuava a vigilância de muito mais perto. Durante os encontros, ela pode perceber diversos trejeitos e se permitir rir das pequenas descobertas. Daniel cochilava em praticamente todas as aulas, sorria raramente e falava o estritamente necessário. Não se importava em andar com as roupas surradas, o cabelo constantemente desalinhado e a barba quase sempre por fazer. Definitivamente, ele não era nada vaidoso, mesmo portador de uma beleza singular.

As notas aumentam. Os ensaios do Glee Club se tornam mais exigentes, a convivência com Finn mais confortável e a barriga mais visível. O ambiente na monitoria ganha mais sintonia e ela percebe que não é a única com dificuldades. Daniel peca excessivamente em química e física, matérias em que Quinn é acima da média. A troca começa ao mesmo tempo em que a confiança se instaura.

Ele desarruma ainda mais os cabelos quando se sente frustrado. Revira os olhos se ela erra a pronuncia em espanhol. Sempre que comete algum erro solta uma palavra desconhecida, que ela imagina ser um praguejo em português. Ele sorri ao ser perguntado sobre o Brasil e fica extremamente desconfortável quando é questionado sobre a família. E a parte que ela mais aprecia é a ausência total de comentários sobre o crescimento de sua barriga.

Finn estranha quando os encontros semanais com o "garoto espanhol" dobram e a intensidade do sorriso da namorada aumenta simultaneamente. Mas, ele não cobra nada e nem suspeita da fidelidade de Quinn. A garota jamais cogitou se envolver com o "garoto brasileiro" da mesma forma que aconteceu com o "garoto do moicano". Mas, novamente Will Schuester conspira involuntariamente para aproximar a dupla de estudo. Uma prova oral de espanhol poderia representar a melhora definitiva da média da antiga líder de torcida e a permanência no coral lhe concede uma idéia brilhante. Por que não cantar em espanhol?

Pela primeira vez, a conversa na monitoria ganha ares além do acadêmico e a moça descobre que ele adora música latina e até sabe tocar um instrumento de percussão, que não guarda o nome correto. Ele sugere uma música, ela propõe um dueto. Ele se intimida, ela só quer ensaiar. Ele sorri desconcertado e desolado. Ela gargalha vitoriosa. Então, o mundo real ressurge e atrapalha a primeira conexão emocional de ambos. Ele se despede apressado para a jornada em um restaurante qualquer da cidade. Ela se encarrega de arrumar os livros. Enfim, Quinn percebe que todo mundo uma cruz para carregar.

O maestro do coral da escola William McKinley estranhou o pedido da antiga líder de torcida em utilizar o espaço do coral depois dos encontros, entretanto, não viu motivos para não acatar. Mal sabia que a verdadeira surpresa viria três dias depois ao flagrar o introvertido imigrante totalmente à vontade batucando e arriscando alguns versos no dueto em espanhol com a companheira de estudos. A cantoria improvisada era razoável e o sotaque beneficiava o novato. Discretamente, o professor se retira da sala de ensaios para não quebrar a concentração da dupla. Contudo, jurou para si mesmo que buscaria incentivar o brasileiro a aderir ao Glee Club.

As monitorias se misturavam aos ensaios, que se estenderam por duas semanas em plena clandestinidade. No penúltimo preparativo antes da apresentação na aula, Rachel entra intempestivamente no ambiente e interrompe a pratica. Seguida por Mercedes e Kurt, a principal solista do New Directions interroga impiedosamente o desconhecido e o motivo de estar cantando naquele espaço. Atordoado, Daniel balbucia poucas palavras. Aos berros, Quinn se retira falando parcialmente sobre a razão do ensaio as escondidas. Percebendo o deslocamento do forasteiro, Mercedes toma a frente e trata de apresentar o trio e faz o primeiro convite para que o brasileiro ingressasse no coral. Ele se despede alegando atraso para o trabalho.

A interferência no contexto musical não é mencionada no horário de troca de informações escolares e a apresentação de Quinn na aula de espanhol lhe rende uma nota muito acima da média. Finalmente, as coisas pareciam estar se ajustando para a loira. Em contrapartida, nos bastidores do Glee Club o rumor de que Puck seria o pai do bebê de Quinn começa a se propagar e os integrantes tentam impedir que a informação chegue até Rachel na véspera das Seletivas.

A experiência musical contribuiu para elevar a autoconfiança de Daniel e a idéia de aceitar o convite para o grupo de coral pipoca com mais freqüência em sua mente. Apesar do interesse, a opção é por entrar inicialmente apenas na equipe de atletismo do colégio. Desde a transferência para a escola, o treinador vinha lhe sugerindo e a possibilidade de garantir uma bolsa de estudos em uma universidade como velocista mexeu com o ego do imigrante. Apesar da impossibilidade atual, sua mãe havia prometido que em breve legalizaria a situação familiar em solo americano.

O batuque é mais contido na biblioteca, mas, intensificado com o andar do relógio e o imenso atraso da colega de reforço escolar. Devem ser os últimos preparativos para a apresentação na competição de coral imagina o brasileiro enquanto confere no relógio o horário. Quase meia hora esperando a garota. Ela nunca havia faltado a monitoria.

A entrada surpresa desta vez é de Finn seguida de um doloroso soco no rosto de Puck. Para o principal solista do Glee Club não era tão doloroso acertar o melhor amigo, o pior era constatar que o sonho de construir uma família com a primeira garota que realmente amou estava desmoronando. Acostumado a se meter em confusão, o bad boy se recuperou rapidamente da pancada, no entanto, o mais doloroso era encarar a decepção nos olhos do único amigo e a tristeza pela verdade indesejada na face da menina que esperava um filho seu. O restante dos componentes contemplava parcialmente apalermado pela súbita erupção de revelações e reações. Will chega e, assustado, interrompe o embate dos rapazes. Com a separação, Finn praguejou contra os traidores e saiu aturdido do recinto. Então, Rachel percebeu que acabar com o namoro de Finn e Quinn era o menor dos estragos causados por sua ligeira intromissão.

A bibliotecária chamava pela terceira vez a atenção do estudante em vão. Nervoso por alguma razão, Daniel continuava batucando no ritmo do atraso de mais de uma hora da antiga capitã das lideres da torcida. Involuntariamente o sarcasmo sai antes da percepção de abatimento na face da menina.

_ Chegando cedo para o reforço de amanhã? – o brasileiro se depara com o rosto banhado de lágrimas da loira _ Você ta bem? O que... O que... Houve?

_ Será que nós poderíamos apenas estudar? – implora a garota sem fita-lo.

Silenciosamente, ele concorda. No improvisado dialogo em espanhol, a primeira confissão dela para com o monitor. Parece que o peso das palavras é reduzido drasticamente em outro idioma. Informado da mentira que ela pregou por meses, ele se mantem neutro. Atitude que ela necessita. Quinn não precisava de um abraço ou de um colo de mãe naquele momento. Ela desejava somente a paz benéfica do silêncio, necessitava urgentemente varrer em um desabafo os erros que cometera ultimamente. E encontrou em uma carteira de biblioteca na companhia de um forasteiro durante um exercício de espanhol. Com o findar daquela tarde, a menina se despede com um simples "obrigado" e um singelo beijo no rosto do "garoto espanhol". Ele permanece absorto. Ela parte envergonhada por ter que em menos de dois meses encontrar uma nova morada.

Quinn Fabray se instala na casa do verdadeiro irresponsável por sua gravidez e atual situação. Noah Puckerman tem trabalho para convencer a mãe a aceitar a presença da jovem. Entretanto, não havia nada a ser feito. A saída era lidar com as conseqüências.

Rachel Berry sabia disto. Sabia que era responsável direta pela desistência de um dos principais membros do coral a um dia da competição. O Glee Club não poderia se apresentar com apenas onze membros. Exatamente por isso, ela manteve vigília naquela manhã e com palavras nada sutis convocou o desconhecido flagrado dias atrás na sala de canto na companhia de Quinn. Daniel Aragão não era sério candidato a ídolo ou gênio da música, mas, sabia mexer os lábios com alguma afinação e possuía certo "gingado". Provavelmente, herança cultural de sua pátria. Em uma rápida pesquisa pelos corredores, Rachel descobriu que o jovem era de origem brasileira. Dos males, o menor. Caso não conseguisse convencer Finn a retornar para o coral, pelo menos, não seriam eliminados sumariamente.

Depois de treinos e horas extras, Daniel mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos na manhã daquela sexta-feira. Então, processar a descarga de informação despejada em alta velocidade por uma desconhecida foi uma tremenda façanha. Ele balbuciou "sim" e o monologo se dissipou. De alguma maneira, ele havia concordado em completar o "New Directions" e subir ao palco durante as Seletivas. Assustado e com um gigantesco déficit de sono, o forasteiro não parou para pensar nas conseqüências que a apresentação poderia representar para a sua permanência nos Estados Unidos da América.

Finn não viria. Will Schuester suspenso. Um substituto desconhecido. E a conselheira Emma totalmente perdida na direção do coral. O cenário não poderia estar mais desfavorável para o New Directions. Puck e Quinn chegam em cima da hora de partida do ônibus para o teatro. Todos os olhares se voltaram para o pseudo-casal. O encrenqueiro se acomodou tipicamente no último banco. A moça não demonstrou hesitação ao sentar ao lado de seu tutor. Apesar de morarem debaixo do mesmo teto, o "garoto do moicano" tinha quase certeza de que nunca seria tão intimo daquela garota como o "garoto do espanhol". Quinn não pediu licença para se acomodar no banco e ele tampouco se manifestou. Novamente, o silêncio compartilhado foi à válvula para a estranha união.

A expressão "nada está tão ruim que não possa piorar" fazia parte da vida do brasileiro e, coincidentemente, se tornaria comum ao destino dos novos companheiros de coral. Não bastassem os problemas internos, as apresentações dos concorrentes destruíram definitivamente a última linha de raciocínio do coral da escola William McKinley. Simplesmente, o repertório do Glee Club havia sido roubado e utilizado pelos concorrentes. Pânico instaurado há menos de sessenta minutos da apresentação.

Nada poderia ser mais clichê do que a entrada triunfal de Finn com uma seleção musical cifrada e impondo novas coordenadas aos revigorados companheiros. Daniel sorriu pelo descarte. Discretamente, recolheu os pertences e se encaminhava para a saída até ser interceptado pelo atual herói. Aflita, Quinn acompanhava em silêncio sem entender exatamente o motivo de sentir que estava sendo abandonada outra vez.

_ Ei! Aonde você vai? – Finn dialoga pela primeira vez com o novo membro.

_ Bem, estava indo embora... Quero dizer, o grupo está completo de novo! – explica o brasileiro.

_ Nós não costumamos descartar novos integrantes... Daniel, não é? – sela o convite.

_ É... Mas, eu nunca ensaiei com vocês! – questiona.

_ Nós nunca ensaiamos essas músicas. Acho que estamos todos no mesmo nível. – rebate o solista masculino _ Bem vindo ao New Directions!

De trás da cortina, os integrantes do coral ajustam os detalhes finais para a apresentação, enquanto, Rachel interpretava um solo assustadoramente bem. A canção termina e a solista se une aos colegas. Apesar do improviso, a música contagia o público, que ovaciona os jovens da escola William McKinley. Minutos depois, o resultado comprova a vitória e a classificação do Glee Club para as Regionais. A existência estava assegurada momentaneamente.

O entusiasmo predominou na viagem de volta. Mais solto, Daniel é facilmente integrado ao grupo e não repete o trajeto em silêncio com Quinn, que se concentra em retornar ao seu mais adorado passatempo: observar o forasteiro. Ironicamente, os papéis se inverteram. Ele sorria completamente à vontade com pessoas, que ela costumava desprezar. Agora, ela era o tipo de garota que caras como ele ignorariam nos corredores. E a idéia antigamente tão apreciada de invisibilidade soou horrenda se vivida de maneira solitária. Ela queria ser esquecida pelo mundo, não por ele. Ele que tanto quis passar despercebido por todos despertou tamanha atenção dela. Neste instante, o "garoto espanhol" tornou-se um garoto aos olhos de Quinn Fabray.

A sensação de vitória persistiu por pouco tempo para os membros do Glee Club. As provocações e piadinhas nos corredores voltaram menos de uma semana após a conquista do primeiro troféu do grupo. Contudo, a família cresceu. Depois do desempenho nas Seletivas não houve como Daniel recusar o convite para integrar o coral. Enturmado, o sorriso começou a ficar mais exposto nele e muito mais raro em sua observadora.

A rotina na casa de Puck era extenuante. A mãe do encrenqueiro não simpatizava com a nova residente e não fazia nada para facilitar a convivência. Noah mal aparecia em casa, muito ocupado em continuar a alimentar sua fama de bad boy. Logo, Quinn percebeu que qualquer coisa fora era melhor do que enfrentar o incessante conflito em seu mais novo endereço. As consultas, os ensaios, as aulas e as monitorias eram prolongadas o máximo possível, o que proporcionava ainda mais contato com seu monitor. E ela apreciava vigia-lo em sua fase mais adaptado ao ambiente escolar.

E ele se soltava, especialmente, na pista de atletismo. A antiga capitã das cheerios sorria a cada demonstração do talentoso corredor. E adorava assistir suas performances e emendar discussões sobre tarefas escolares, canções ou assuntos descabidos. E era encantador a permanência da personalidade discreta e atenciosa para com ela diante do aumento de olhares sobre ele e, das brincadeiras de mau gosto sobre ela.

Ele não fazia mais questão de andar cabisbaixo, apesar de continuar adepto do silêncio. Ele sorria com mais vontade e ria com mais intensidade graças aos incontáveis dramas banhados de comédia existentes no Glee Club. O grupo do coral era impagável e a situação se tornou mais hilária com a entrada de um penetra qualquer, atual namorado da maníaca Rachel Berry. O principal beneficio de sua entrada no "New Directions" foi descobrir que não havia nenhuma tensão sexual ou sentimental entre sua monitoria e o garoto do moicano. Daniel podia ser distraído, mas, não era idiota. O forasteiro estava ciente da constante vigilância de Quinn. E adorava gerar tal curiosidade na menina.

Puckerman já havia dirigido diversas frases ofensivas à Quinn. Entretanto, nada que se comparasse com a estupidez daquela manhã. "Pare de comer, eu não gosto de andar com gordas". A insensibilidade do rapaz ultrapassava todos os parâmetros aceitáveis e o pior é que ela não podia revidar por estar hospedada na casa dele. A única forma que encontrou para extravasar a raiva foi espancar a porta de seu armário.

_ Bom trabalho! Acho que assim você consegue quebrar! – diz Daniel.

_ O que você quer?

_ Saber o que você o Puck vão fazer na sexta-feira à noite.

_ Não posso falar por ele e, eu não vou fazer nada. Nós não estamos juntos, Daniel.

_ Bom, fica mais fácil. – ele respira, ela parece confusa _ Eu tenho horas extras para receber no restaurante e a idéia brilhante do meu patrão foi me pagar com um jantar nesta sexta-feira. E eu posso levar um acompanhante... Então, para me cobrar preciso de alguém que coma sem peso na consciência se exagerar.

_ Você ta me chamando de gorda?

_ Claro que não! Você ta grávida, é normal que sinta necessidade de comer por dois. – ele parece confuso, ela respira aliviada _ Estamos combinados?

O enorme sorriso na face da jovem responde silenciosamente. Desde a descoberta da verdadeira paternidade de seu filho, Quinn acreditou ter enterrado qualquer possibilidade de romance em sua vida. Agora, a sutileza e a despretensão do convite do brasileiro resgatavam fragmentos de sua inabalável autoestima. A monotonia da semana é parcialmente quebrada com o anúncio de um relacionamento entre Puck e Mercedes, o que comprova a falta de compromisso entre os futuros pais adolescentes.

Sexta-feira. Há muito tempo, a ansiedade não surpreendia a antiga líder de torcida diante de algo que poderia não ser um encontro propriamente dito. Para evitar questionamentos ou confusões indesejadas, ela preferiu prolongar qualquer atividade no colégio até a hora nada convencional marcada para o "jantar". No caminho para o modesto restaurante, a movimentação em seu ventre fascina a jovem. Era a primeira vez que conseguia genuinamente desfrutar da idéia de estar gerando uma vida. A mãe de primeira viagem reflete mentalmente se sua inquietação não poderia prejudicar a criança.

A aflição é contida ao avistá-lo arrumando as mesas no restaurante ainda deserto. O forasteiro continuava imutável. Os cachos desalinhados, o rosto cansado, a roupa batida que caia lhe perfeitamente bem... A única e singela diferença era o sorriso ou para sermos mais honestos... A formação de um exuberante sorriso no instante em que percebeu a presença de sua ilustre convidada. E ela entendeu de imediato que nenhuma palavra poderia recepcioná-la melhor.

_ Me avisa assim que começar a sua folga, ta? – Quinn debocha.

_ Eu estou de folga, Quinn. Só estava ajudando o pessoal, enquanto você não chegava.

_ Espero não ter demorado muito. – ele nega, ela se cala e leva a mão para a barriga.

_ Me conta... Além de jantar comigo, qual o motivo deste sorriso bobo?

_ Ela mexeu. Quer dizer, antes já tinha mexido... Mas, agora eu consegui sentir! – diz emocionada.

_ O bebê? É a primeira vez? Hum... Hã... Você quer... Hum... Eu posso?

A beira das lágrimas, Quinn gesticula positivamente e o garoto se posiciona ao seu lado para tentar perceber os movimentos daquela vida ainda em formação. Fascinado. Daniel fica completamente desconcertado com a experiência. E a novidade também comove a adolescente. Não era a primeira vez que sentia sua filha, contudo, era a primeira vez que realmente desfrutava do momento com alguém sem resquícios de culpa ou mentira. Ela não precisava esconder nada dele. Absolutamente nada. Não havia erros ou enganos na recente e incoerente relação dos dois. Estranhamente, Quinn sentiu-se confortável com a mão de um forasteiro em sua barriga e com a aparente percepção de que existiam outros garotos no mundo além de Finn por quem poderia se interessar. Ou mesmo se apaixonar.

_ Você não vai pagar nada deste jantar, né?

_ Não, é a única vantagem de trabalhar como um escravo neste lugar.

Era simples demais se envolver com aquele estranho. Era muito fácil rir e encontrar motivos para sorrir na presença dele. Então, a única dúvida era sobre a natureza daquela noite fora dos limites escolares.

_ Isso foi um encontro, Daniel?

_ Não, foi só um jantar. – ela disfarça a frustração _ Pode ficar tranqüila. Quando for, eu vou deixar isso bem claro.

Pela primeira vez desde a incomoda mudança para a casa do pai de sua filha, Quinn chega depois que Puck e para evitar um dialogo desgastante se dirige diretamente para o quarto. Era tão bom sentir-se adolescente novamente. O "jantar" durou exatos 138 minutos. Período em que Quinn Fabray voltou a simples figura de jovem sem carregar o peso do mundo em suas costas.

O efeito contrário é aplicado ao brasileiro. Daniel adentra a silenciosa e bagunçada residência e tenta colocar um pouco de ordem no recinto. A mãe deixou um breve bilhete detalhando que trabalharia o fim de semana inteiro e estaria em casa apenas na segunda-feira pela manhã. A mudança para os Estados Unidos não influenciou de maneira alguma a ligação entre mãe e filho. Independentemente do país, Patrícia Aragão impusera uma barreira quilométrica ao único filho. No Brasil, a desculpa eram os constantes namorados. No novo país, os dois empregos necessários para o sustenta-los. Agora, Daniel tentava adivinhar qual seria o próximo empecilho para que ela se recusasse a exercer o papel de mãe.

Grampeados em pleno grupo de coral? Rachel Berry era a garota mais alucinada que conhecera em seus 16 anos de vida. Inevitavelmente, o professor de espanhol gastou boa parte do ensaio da quarta-feira aplicando um sermão em seus alunos devido ao desinteresse em realizar os exercícios musicais. Realmente, Will Schuester esperava que ele, um imigrante e trabalhador ilegal, estudante estrangeiro, novato na equipe de atletismo e deixado à própria sorte pela mãe se preocupasse com afinação vocal? O maestro do Glee Club só poderia estar maluco.

Apesar da tarefa da semana envolver inicialmente performances com músicas de Lady Gaga, a apresentação masculina customizados como "Kiss" foi um dos momentos mais divertidos que o forasteiro vivenciou no exterior. O contragolpe veio em um raro instante de sensibilidade de Noah Puckerman. Em frente a todos os companheiros do New Directions, o bad boy se desculpou pela negligência com que tratou Quinn.

_ Eu não me incomodava que o meu pai fosse durão, só queria que ele estivesse presente. Mas, ele nunca estava. E aprendi com esse negócio de Kiss que Jackie Daniels é um bom nome para uma lancha e um péssimo nome para uma menininha. Então, se meus companheiros de Kiss me ajudarem, eu tenho uma idéia melhor. – diz Puck.

O brasileiro precisou de muita força de vontade para levantar e acompanhar o "garoto do moicano" naquela declaração. Ele estava desenvolvendo fortes sentimentos pela antiga líder das cheerios e não poderia fazer nada a respeito. Ela estava esperando uma filha e morando com Puck. E ele não podia fazer nada a respeito, a não ser sentar e fazer coro a canção que nomearia a filha do casal.

_ Eu sei que você quer da-la para adoção, mas, antes de fazer isso, acho que devemos chamá-la de Beth. Se você me deixar, eu gostaria de estar lá quando ela nascer. Gostaria muito de conhecer a nossa filha. – confessa Puck.

Visivelmente comovida, ela concorda. Todos aplaudem o casal.

A nossa filha. O que ele estava pensando? A garota teria uma filha e ele era apenas o "garoto do espanhol". Não havia o que ser feito.

_ Você entendeu a equação? – a loira lhe chama a atenção _ Onde você estava?

_ É um nome bonito.

_ O que?

_ Beth. É um nome bonito.

_ Obrigada! Eu ainda estou surpresa com este repentino bom gosto do Puck.

_ Você nunca pensou em ficar com a criança?

_ Eu tenho pensado muito nisso ultimamente.

_ O Puck disse alguma coisa? Quero dizer... Além da música...

_ Não, não é por causa dele. – diz Quinn.

_ Então, é o Finn? – debocha.

_ Cala a boca! Não tem nada haver com nenhum dos dois. – ele demonstra confusão _ É só algo que eu comecei a cogitar depois de um jantar. E eu ainda estou esperando por um encontro para chegar a uma conclusão mais séria.

_ Então, você já pensou nesta possibilidade?

_ Qual?

_ Nós! – diz Daniel.

_ Talvez... Mas... Eu ainda estou esperando por um encontro para chegar a uma conclusão mais séria – ele lhe presenteia com um sorriso _ Então, você entendeu a equação? – diz a garota.

A conversa era um borrão dentro do turbilhão que fora a última semana. Jessé Saint James era um espião do Vocal Adrenaline e retornou para o antigo grupo na véspera das Regionais depois de humilhar e partir o coração da então namorada, Rachel Berry. Curioso como alguém aparentemente tão focada poderia ser facilmente enganada. Como toda ação gera reação, os garotos do New Directions estavam prontos para espancar o impostor.

_ È hora de menos conversa e mais porrada. – decreta Finn.

_ A violência nunca é a resposta. Voltem e sentem-se. Sei por experiência própria que fazer alguém sofrer, não faz sua dor sumir. Vocês são incríveis não importa o que o Vocal Adrenaline faça. – ressalta o mestre.

_ Mas não podemos deixar barato que eles tenham feito um omelete da Rachel. – rebate o quarteback.

_ Nós não vamos. Jessé St. James? Aqui é Will Schuester. O Vocal Adrenaline precisa estar no nosso auditório nesta sexta-feira. – finaliza a ligação _ E se eu dissesse que sei como podemos dar o troco? O New Directions vai fazer um funk. Vocal Adrenaline nunca fez um número de funk. Eles são máquinas, uma batida sintética sem coração. Funk é raiva, é paixão. E eles não se apresentam com nenhuma destas emoções. Esta é a tarefa de vocês!

_ Podem relaxar, pessoal! Eu cuido dessa! – diz Mercedes.

_ Espera! Quero uma chance também! Você disse que o funk se trata de alma e raiva! E tenho muito dos dois! Olhe para mim e para minha vida! Estou furiosa! – confessa Quinn em meio às risadas dos colegas _ Deixando as gracinhas de lado, terei algo preparado amanhã!

Segurando a gargalhada, Daniel se pergunta mentalmente se algum dos companheiros teria idéia do que realmente é o funk e de que o estilo é tão próprio do Brasil quanto o samba. No ensaio seguinte, a ex-capitã das lideres de torcida expressa totalmente a decepção e frustração que guardava consigo em uma performance bem ilustrativa, entretanto, completamente desprovida de resquícios da tarefa semanal. Todos se compadecem da situação desesperadora da garota, exceto Mercedes. O empenho de Mercedes, Finn e Puck também é louvável, mas, a confusão na escolha da música compromete toda a apresentação.

_ Bom trabalho, pessoal. Mas, isso não é funk, é um rap. – esclarece o professor.

_ Ei! – a manifestação do novato causa certo espanto _ Eu acho que vocês estão bem confusos com o que é o funk. Quero dizer, vocês já ouviram algum funk? O estilo é popular no Brasil e não se parece em nada com as músicas que vocês escolheram. Pelo o que eu conheço, o funk mexe com a expressão de emoções... E de sensualidade! – diz Daniel.

_ Exatamente! E este mistura de sensações é o ponto fraco do Vocal Adrenaline. Obrigado pela contribuição, Daniel! Temos três dias para trabalhar e transformar a escola em um baile funk! – finaliza Willian.

Naquela tarde, o brasileiro cancela a monitoria de química para se dedicar aos últimos treinos antes da seletiva de atletismo. Desapontada pela falta de ação do garoto depois da confissão, Quinn se detem na biblioteca adiantando as matérias mais complicadas até a chegada de Mercedes.

_ Você pode não ser de uma minoria, mas, realmente entende como nos sentimos. – diz a recém-chegada.

_ Durante nove meses. Você teve que lidar com o preconceito a vida inteira. Eu não entendo porque você não grita com as pessoas o tempo todo. – explica a loira.

_ Do que adiantaria ficar com raiva?

_ Porque é revoltante! Eu odeio todos os olhares na escola e nem me deixe falar da mãe do Puck.

_ Você não está com raiva, está magoada. Só precisa de um porto seguro. Está decidido. Neste sábado, você sai da casa do Puck e vem morar comigo. Meu irmão está na faculdade e temos um quarto sobrando. Está tudo bem, minha mãe já concordou. Afinal, irmãs precisam ficar juntas, não é? – convence Mercedes.

A diva do Glee Club estava a algum tempo tentando descobrir um meio de aliviar a pressão sobre os ombros da jovem grávida. Com a constante observação percebeu pequenos detalhes ligando sentimentalmente Quinn e Daniel. Olhares perdidos, frases soltas, sorrisos trocados... Sinais sutis de um romance que não encontrava a atmosfera adequada para evoluir. A dependência econômica da antiga líder de torcida para com a família de Puck era o maior empecilho. A forma com que o forasteiro se absteve de qualquer avanço mesmo com o consentimento da garota encantou Mercedes, admiradora declarada do brasileiro desde a primeira palavra trocada. Dan era extremamente atencioso e gentil com todos do coral, apesar de se manter distante afetivamente.

A tão aguardada sexta-feira e o acerto de contas com Vocal Adrenaline. Realmente, o dia não poderia ser melhor para os alunos de Will Schuester. "Só podemos atingi-los se mostrarmos a única coisa que não são capazes de fazer". As palavras de Rachel causam estranheza e descrença nos dançarinos rivais. A apresentação de funk do New Directions colocou em sintonia perfeita todos os componentes! Sentimentos e sensualidade expostos na dose certa para amedrontar os robóticos artistas do Vocal Adrenaline. "Nós precisamos do funk!", ecoava no refrão escolhido pelo professor de espanhol para embalar os passos e gingados de seus alunos. Apesar da canção escolhida não parecer em nada com o típico funk brasileiro, o novato pode se sentir mais perto da pátria amada e se destacar na apresentação feita praticamente sob medida. E a provocação de Puck "nos vemos nas Regionais, idiotas" encerrou com chave de ouro o aquecimento para a verdadeira disputa.

Desprovido do figurino e dos passos de funkeiro, Daniel retornou na manhã seguinte para a vida real como garçom de restaurante. Pelo menos nos sábados, o expediente era só até o meio-dia. Ele teria o restante da tarde para colocar o sono e os estudos em dia. Bem, teria... Senão fosse a interferência da integrante mais divertida do coral.

_ Ei, gato! Que horas você larga? – diz Mercedes.

_ Para você, minha querida, eu estou livre a qualquer momento! – devolve no tom de brincadeira.

_ Que bom! Eu preciso da sua ajuda nesta tarde... Meu pai está viajando e meu irmão na faculdade... E vamos receber uma hospede por alguns tempos... Preciso de dois braços fortes para ajudar na mudança.

_ Tem certeza que o Kurt não dá conta? – diz risonho

_ Idiota! Posso contar com você? – ele confirma – Ok! Te espero daqui há duas horas, você sabe aonde eu moro, não é?

Ele consente, a jovem diva se retira com a certeza de estar próxima da concretização de um plano infalível. Afinal, quem não sabia que Mercedes Jones adorava finais felizes?

A mulher não esconde a satisfação. O rapaz se esforça para parecer imune à saída da garota de suas vistas. Depois de carregar os pertences da mãe de sua filha até o carro, Puck sussura que ainda arcaria com a sua responsabilidade e estaria disponível para ajudá-la a qualquer momento. Quinn se despede com um abraço e um "obrigada". O encrenqueiro sabia que não poderia pedir nada a mais.

A mãe de Mercedes recebe a nova moradora com o maior de seus sorrisos e o abraço mais carinhoso que a jovem obteve em meses. A comodidade de um quarto apenas seu e a reconquista da privacidade quase levam a garota às lágrimas. No entanto, o verdadeiro presente entraria timidamente pela porta uma hora depois de sua chegada.

_ Então, você é a nova hospede da Mercedes? – diz Daniel.

_ Um dia ela teria que sair da casa do Puck, não é? Agora, menos conversa e mais ação! – decreta a dona da residência.

A tarefa não foi nada extenuante. O imigrante se limitou a empurrar e arrastar movéis para atender as necessidades e poucos desejos da grávida em seu novo quarto. Honestamente, as ordens partiam basicamente da anfitriã para tortura do brasileiro, que acabou sendo utilizado na desejada redecoração do quarto de Mercedes. Mesmo com o trabalho extra, a tarde transcorreu extremamente animada para o protótipo de casal, que finalmente via-se livre de empecilhos nada condizentes com a pouca idade de ambos.

_ Gato, é o seguinte: eu não tenho dinheiro para te pagar pela ajudinha de hoje, mas, a minha mãe é uma excelente cozinheira e eu acharia muito útil ter mais alguém para dividir o banquete que ela está preparando para dar as boas-vindas à Quinn. Então, não se atrase, porque o jantar é servido nesta casa pontualmente às 8 da noite.

Ele mal tem tempo para agradecer o convite e é praticamente expulso pela diva do Glee Club. Já a nova moradora estava fascinada com a liberdade de demonstrar seus sentimentos pelo garoto que lhe acompanhou interruptamente nos meses de gravidez e, especialmente, por poder compartilhar, sem resquícios de culpa, a nova sensação com uma amiga. Aos sete meses de gravidez, a possibilidade gerada pelo crescente romance proporcionava sonhos simples para a antiga capitã das lideres de torcida. O mero fato de admitir estar apaixonada por alguém que não fosse o pai da filha ou o antigo namorado não era mais tão assustador ou absurdo. Enfim, ela podia enxergar um futuro em que não tivesse que abrir mão daquela garotinha.

A porta se abre momentos antes do horário estipulado. A única adulta no recinto convoca os três jovens para a refeição e fulmina o imigrante com inúmeras perguntas sobre sua pátria e as respostas mais intimas surpreendem as colegas de coral. Ele jamais permitiu que uma conversa se aprofundasse tanto com relação a sua vida pessoal. A mãe de Mercedes se despede dos jovens alegando telefonar para os homens da sua vida: filho e marido.

_ Filme? Não me façam perder duas horas assistindo a um romance bem meloso, por favor! Eu não suporto esses filmes!

_ Você não suporta duas horas? Então, imagine o que eu estou passando neste fim de semana. – Quinn sente o rosto corar, o menino se limita a revirar os olhos _ Por desaforo, eu vou me esticar aqui e vocês se ajeitem neste sofá.

A intenção da jovem em forçar a aproximação física do quase casal era obvia e constrange ainda mais a dupla. Mesmo fixando sua atenção no filme, a jovem grávida não conseguia relaxar por causa da intensa movimentação do bebê. A inquietação da garota não passou despercebida pelo companheiro de estudo.

_ Ei, tudo bem? Você ta agitada...

_ Não é nada, não. Ela está se mexendo muito e eu não consigo me acomodar direito...

_ Você quer que eu saia? Eu posso sentar no chão...

_ Não, não! Eu só preciso me deitar... Se você não se importar...

Ele nega o transtorno e ela se acomoda em seu colo. A comédia entretém o trio e as risadas são multiplicadas facilmente. O desconforto desaparece e Quinn se sente à vontade para permitir o leve carinho do rapaz em seu cabelo. É o primeiro gesto concreto de Daniel. O segundo não tarda em acontecer e é ainda mais significativo para a garota. A mão dela, que repousa sobre a barriga de 7 meses, recebe o sutil entrelace da mão do rapaz. Em silêncio, Mercedes observa a tímida evolução do casal e a luta para segurar as gargalhadas e as lágrimas se confunde.

A pausa momentânea das caricias no cabelo, a respiração mais profunda logo acima de seu rosto e o som das risadas da amiga confirmam a suspeita de que o garoto havia adormecido. Quinn eleva o olhar para retomar a vigília sobre o forasteiro e se encanta com a visão do rapaz totalmente alheio ao mundo. Impulsivamente, ela tenciona desperta-lo, contudo, ao ser comunicado da jornada extra efetuada pelo rapaz no restaurante nas últimas horas, a ação é suspensa. As garotas acompanham as seqüências finais do longa-metragem, enquanto, o visitante recupera parcialmente as energias. Com os créditos do filme sendo exibidos, Quinn procura uma posição mais confortável no sofá e acorda o brasileiro.

_ Seja bem-vindo de volta, belo adormecido! – debocha a anfitriã _ Não se preocupe, Dan, você não perdeu nada de excepcional!

_ Eu falei que esse filme não era grande coisa. Pelo menos, eu consegui cochilar um pouco. Eu tava morto! Eu não ronquei, né? - o riso das garotas desconcerta o garçom _ Quando eu to muito cansado, eu ronco um pouco. – confessa timidamente.

_ Não precisa ficar vermelho. Você não fez nenhum barulho enquanto cochilava. Pelo menos, eu não notei. – diz Quinn tranqüilizando o envergonhado imigrante.

_ Então, já posso arrumar uma caminha para você dormir, Dan? – ele nega _ Bom, eu vou preparar mais pipoca e vocês tentem encontrar alguma coisa interessante na televisão.

_ Bem que poderia estar passando uma partida de futebol... – comenta o convidado.

Quinn fulmina o garoto com o olhar e trata de se apossar do controle remoto. Lentamente, ela tenta se acomodar e prefere permanecer sentada. Involuntariamente, o braço esquerdo do brasileiro recai sobre os ombros da loira, que de bom agrado aceita a demonstração de afeto. A garota passa os canais sem que nada desperte sua atenção, distraidamente, reclina a cabeça até encontrar o repouso perfeito nos ombros do velocista. Em tom quase inaudível, ele interrompe a busca e recomenda um filme qualquer. Mercedes retorna a sala e aprova a escolha sem se dar ao trabalho de debochar da cena típica de romance adolescente protagonizada pelos amigos.

O longa-metragem não é suficientemente interessante para captar a atenção do trio. Facilmente, a anfitriã gargalha ao ler uma nova mensagem de texto. A risada atraia os olhares do casal, que busca por respostas para a inesperada reação.

_ Ah, o Kurt me lembrando do compromisso que marcamos para amanhã. E você, Dan, já sabe o que vai fazer neste domingo?

_ Dormir muito... E tentar colocar um pouco de química orgânica na minha cabeça... Porque tem uma prova muito complicada nesta semana.

_ Eu não sei como você consegue dificultar uma matéria tão simples. Na véspera do teste de química, a gente marca uma monitoria. – argumenta Quinn

_ Bom, a gente combinou de olhar uma loja de roupas que abriu no centro. Você poderia ir também, Dan! – convida.

_ Você ta me convidando para fazer compras? Fala sério Mercedes, eu não tenho grana e nem paciência para isso!

_ Eu não to te convidando para fazer compras, idiota. Eu estou propondo que você faça companhia para a Quinn, enquanto eu e o Kurt fazemos compras. Depois, nós poderíamos almoçar em algum lugar no centro. A minha mãe avisou que vai estar o dia inteiro envolvida em uma atividade com as senhoras da igreja.

Com a programação definida para o dia seguinte, os três adolescentes tratam de se concentrar no filme em exibição. A sintonia entre o protótipo de casal continua em evidência e em leve evolução, apesar, do contato não ultrapassar o entrelace de mãos.

O brasileiro perde a hora e é acordado por uma ligação nada amistosa de Mercedes. Com os berros da diva do Glee Club, o rapaz se atrapalha e não tem tempo para se preocupar com a aparência. Mesmo com o desleixo costumeiro é elogiado pela antiga capitã das cheerios. Kurt questiona a origem da repentina ligação entre os dois e Mercedes é rápida em arrastá-lo para as compras concedendo paz e privacidade aos companheiros de coral.

_ É, a discrição não está entre as qualidades do Kurt. – brinca o brasileiro diante da curiosidade do colega.

_ Não mesmo! – gargalha _ Então... Você conseguiu colocar o sono em dia? – Quinn tenta mudar o foco do dialogo.

_ Não, eu estou permanentemente com sono. E a primeira noite na nova casa? – diz Daniel.

_ Reconfortante. É impressionante como eu sentia falta de acordar sem ouvir ninguém gritando logo cedo.

_ É, eu acho que nesta reta final da gravidez você precisava estar em um território neutro. – ela concorda _ Você e o Puck já decidiram o que vão fazer com o bebê?

_ Nós nunca discutimos isso. Era tão desgastante apenas estar naquela casa... Eu estou querendo colocar as minhas idéias no lugar, sabe? Ainda não consegui refletir profundamente sobre isso... – confessa.

_ Eu sei que você deve estar querendo dar tempo ao tempo... Mas, acho que agora... Quase no seu oitavo mês... Isso deveria ser prioridade. – aconselha.

_ Eu queria que fosse simples assim conversar com o Puck. Nós não chegamos a falar seriamente... Quero dizer... Houve vezes em que ele pareceu disposto a assumir as responsabilidades de pai... Só que eu não sinto a menor segurança nele... Honestamente, eu nem sei se teria capacidade para lidar com uma criança. – confidencia.

_ Você pareceu mais confiante aquele dia na biblioteca... – relembra _ A minha dúvida é se você ainda pensa naquela possibilidade...

_ Qual? – a loira sorri refazendo a primeira conversa.

_ Nós!

_ Eu estava esperando por um encontro para chegar a uma conclusão mais séria. Mas, estou considerando uma ação mais pratica para alcançar, finalmente, uma conclusão.

_ Você pode me contar mais detalhes? – provoca o brasileiro.

A iniciativa parte da garota. A aproximação é sutil e lenta o suficiente para que o forasteiro contemple o sorriso se formar nos lábios da loira. O toque é singular e transmite a urgência acumulada em meses de interminável espera e desejo contido. A sensação de beijar o estrangeiro é agradável e repleta de novidades. A entrega é mutua e o sentimento irreversível. O rapaz quebra a conexão ainda com os olhos fechados, possibilitando que a menina observe o exato impacto que causou.

_ Excelente argumento, Quinn Fabray! Posso adicionar o meu ponto de vista agora?

Quinn estava maravilhada com a explosão de sentimentos positivos vividos em um único beijo. Beijar o "quarterback" ou o "bad boy" do colégio era completamente diferente do que estava sentindo ao beijar o "garoto do espanhol". A maior diferença era a ausência total de rótulos e sentido com que as emoções afloraram e foram, pacientemente, desenvolvidas. Ela não poderia afirmar que amava o forasteiro, entretanto, a simples idéia de que estava feliz bastava. Quinn não necessitava justificar suas atitudes ou explicar seus sentimentos e isso era perfeito. Daniel não lhe exigia absolutamente nada e, contrariando a própria realidade, lhe recordava a existência de algo semelhante à felicidade. Os minutos transcorrem e o casal não tem mais a audácia de se separar. A sensação é que qualquer interrupção poderia quebrar perpetuamente o entrelace tão complicado em ser concretizado. A pausa, entretanto, é selada pela volta dos consumidores mais compulsivos do New Directions.

Os gritinhos espalhafatosos de "eu sabia" oriundos de Kurt e a exclamação "finalmente" repetida incessantemente por Mercedes constrange o novo casal, que na presença dos amigos se limita a manter as mãos interligadas. As garotas se animam com a descoberta de um ponto de vendas com centenas de acessórios femininos e determinam o próximo programa. Daniel é o único desanimado com a escolha.

_ A minha opinião não vai valer nada, né? – diz desanimado.

_ Sinto muito, gato. Agora, você é minoria. – afirma a diva.

_ Eu tenho que ir mesmo? – lamenta.

Com o humor renovado, Quinn não concede margem para a preguiça e, praticamente, arrasta o rapaz para a loja desejada. O programa dominical segue animando os jovens por mais algumas horas até o perceptível desconforto da grávida.

O primeiro dia de aula da semana é recebido com pouco entusiasmo pelos estudantes da William McKinley. Os treinos de futebol e atletismo devolvem a disposição aos esportistas, além disso, as pessoas certas na arquibancada também auxiliam na melhoria do desempenho. Com o fim do semestre, os professores se tornam mais exigentes e o tempo livre dos adolescentes é reduzido drasticamente. Por isso, a antiga capitã das cheerios preferiu acompanhar os treinamentos extracurriculares e dar continuidade ao seu passatempo, ou seja, vigiar o forasteiro que representava a mais singular possibilidade de um final feliz para o seu dramático ano.

Noah Puckerman não era o mais formidável jogador de futebol americano do time, entretanto, era o que possuía a visão mais realista sobre seu futuro nada promissor em uma cidadezinha miserável como Lima. O colégio não significava mais do que obrigação e a certeza de atingir o ponto máximo de sua trajetória no planeta. Ao dividir o mesmo teto com a mãe de seu filho nas últimas semanas havia percebido que não fora talhado para o compromisso, por mais que ainda guardasse fortes sentimentos pela jovem grávida. A notícia de que ela passaria os dias restantes da gravidez na residência de Mercedes representara um gigantesco alivio e uma inesperada frustração. Não era apenas por obrigação que ele recebera a menina em sua própria morada. O vinculo forçado parecia ser a sua chance de consertar a situação e esteve tão perto depois da confissão musical... Entretanto, nomear e estar presente no momento em que a filha chegasse a este mundo era tudo que ele poderia oferecer a Quinn. E era pouco... Tão pouco que ela nem sequer titubeou em aceitar o convite da colega de coral.

A presença dela na arquibancada nunca foi novidade. Esperar pela saída do então namorado e quarterback era a resposta básica. A questão era o que ela estaria fazendo ali... Seria a nostalgia ou o remorso pela teia de mentiras que destruiu a aparente vidinha perfeita? Qual fosse o motivo, Puck sabia que era nada teria haver com a contribuição brasileira para o seu vocabulário. Quinn não estava com saudades dele. E ele teria que conviver com aquilo. Da arquibancada para os exercícios sendo explicados pelo treinador a sua frente... Ele precisava tirar aquela garota da cabeça.

Curiosamente, os exercícios da equipe de atletismo demoraram muito mais do que a pratica entre os atletas de futebol. Bem, talvez a maior dedicação justificasse os títulos conquistados recentemente. Daniel era o mais novo integrante do time e era extremamente promissor. Especialista em provas de velocidade, o rapaz se preparava para disputar a primeira competição em menos de 10 dias. A boa atuação poderia despertar o interesse de olheiros de faculdades e abrir algumas portas em seu universo acadêmico. O surpreendente bom humor do atleta colabora para o desenvolvimento positivo do primeiro dialogo com Quinn depois dos acontecimentos do dia anterior. O trajeto para o trabalho é curto para a resolução do estranho relacionamento dos jovens, entretanto, suficiente para ser finalizado com um beijo.

A semana transcorre e a leveza com que Quinn tratava o fim de gravidez desperta a curiosidade de seus companheiros de coral, ainda desinformados sobre a evolução dos parceiros de estudos para algo mais. O cochicho de Mercedes e Kurt a cada demonstração de afeto entre o casal era a certeza de que o segredo não perduraria. Em casa, a diva do Glee Club tentava extrair qualquer novidade da vida amorosa da nova melhor amiga. Apesar da sinceridade, Quinn nada poderia adiantar para a anfitriã. Pois, nem ela sabia exatamente no que estava envolvida.

Na véspera da temida prova de química, a monitoria transcorre em uma incomum seriedade e aplicação acadêmica. Ninguém demonstra disposição para tocar no assunto mais delicado. Era como se discutir o futuro pudesse colocar em risco a continuidade do presente. Entretanto, é impossível fugir da realidade e a discussão mais dramática do quase casal ocorre da maneira mais improvável, como tudo que originou o peculiar relacionamento.

_ E agora? – Daniel se refere ao termino dos exercícios do capítulo.

_ Sinceramente, eu não sei. – rebate Quinn.

_ Eu estava falando da matéria.

_ Eu pensei que fosse sobre nós.

_ Nós? Nós ainda somos uma possibilidade ou nos tornamos realidade?

_ A minha vida se limita a possibilidades neste momento... Eu não... Eu não sei se posso classificar nós como algo além disso.

_ E eu não quero conturbar ainda mais a sua cabeça.

_ Então, você prefere abreviar a nossa história? – ele sorri pela confusão da menina.

_ De maneira nenhuma. Afinal, você ainda precisa de um encontro para tomar uma decisão definitiva, não é?

A indefinição jamais pareceu bom negócio para a presidente do Clube de Celibato. Mas, enquadrou-se adequadamente nos termos do perfeitamente suportável para a realidade da jovem grávida de 23 semanas.

Patrícia Aragão nunca tratou o filho como prioridade depois que o antigo companheiro havia preferido retornar para o país de origem – Estados Unidos da América – e cortar relações com a parte brasileira da família. A entrada em solo norte-americano aconteceu de maneira improvisada e ilegal e o prazo para regularizar a situação estava terminando.

Os cachos continuavam desalinhados e as olheiras se aprofundavam ainda mais ao redor dos olhos negros do garçom. O estudante mediano cochilava em mais da metade das disciplinas e seus interesses na escola eram somente o coral, o atletismo e a garota que insistia em transformá-lo em alvo de vigília. Os braços do forasteiro se adequaram rapidamente aos ombros da menina e as mãos se procuravam incessantemente nos raros instantes a sós. O sorriso freqüente em ambas as faces fora a principal mudança proporcionada pelo indescritível romance.

O sábado estava incrivelmente torturante. Com o ingrato compromisso de trabalhar até que o restaurante encerrasse as atividades, o brasileiro vislumbra com estranheza a entrada de Kurt e Mercedes.

_ Bom dia! No que eu posso ajudar? – cumprimenta os amigos formalmente.

_ Pode esclarecer de uma vez o que está rolando com a Quinn. – dispara Kurt.

_ Eu não posso contar à vocês sem definir isto com ela.

_ E você não está querendo saber o motivo de ela não estar conosco? – provoca Mercedes.

_ Não, eu estou muito ocupado trabalhando e ela não me deve satisfações. Mas, eu sinto que vocês vão me falar de qualquer maneira.

_ Que fofo! Ele não tem ciúmes! – Kurt se sensibiliza.

_ Ela está em uma consulta acompanhada pelo Puck e a minha mãe. Por isso, viemos almoçar aqui. A presença do Puck em um momento tão emocionante não te preocupa?

_ Não, eu acho que é o papel dele como pai do bebê. Então, vocês vão pedir agora?

_ Sim. Nós gostaríamos de sinceridade na entrada e confiança como prato principal. – debocha Kurt.

_ Eu acredito que estas opções ainda não estejam disponíveis no cardápio.

A dupla dinâmica se rende e solicita a refeição desejada. O garçom aguarda a jovem finalizar a ligação para entregar a conta.

_ Era a minha mãe. Avisando que ela e a Quinn já estão em casa. Algum recado?

O brasileiro revira os olhos causando a risada dos amigos. Contudo, vira-se novamente de frente para os dois integrantes do coral mirando o assoalho do estabelecimento. Depois passa a mão desarrumando os cabelos e reflete por um instante.

_ Bem... Manda um oi e, se puder, me avisa o resultado da consulta, ta?

Constrangido, ele concede as costas aos integrantes do grupo escolar e volta para atender outros clientes.

Os ensaios para as Regionais se tornam mais exigentes para toda a equipe, apesar de estar claro que os solistas seriam Rachel e Finn. Há poucos dias da competição uma bomba devasta o animo do coral. A treinadora das lideres de torcida e inimiga do Glee Club, Sue Sylvester seria uma das juradas e prometia detonar a apresentação. Todo o esforço daquele ano havia sido inútil, pois, o diretor Figgins decretara que somente a vitória garantiria a existência do coral.

O 1º Encontro Anual do New Directions para a escola das músicas para a competição é um completo desastre. A frustração é visível em cada um dos integrantes. Atrasado devido ao expediente no restaurante, Daniel estranha a frustração da equipe, que sempre serviu como porto seguro para os aflitos. Mesmo a excêntrica Rachel Berry parecia desolada.

_ Senhor Schuester, será que ao invés de escolhermos o repertorio, nós poderíamos apenas andar pela sala e falar sobre o que amamos no Glee Club?

_ Eu demorei muito ou está assim depressivo desde o começo? – Daniel sussurra para Quinn, que confirma a péssima atmosfera _ Pelo menos, eu cheguei a tempo de dizer o que mais adoro no coral... Você, Fabray!

A confissão é seguida por um singelo beijo no rosto captado pela maioria como um cumprimento tardio do recém-chegado. O quase casal não resiste e permite conclusões nada precipitadas de outros membros do grupo escolar além de Mercedes e Kurt. Apesar de destruída pelo iminente fim de seu reinado musical na Escola William McKinley, Rachel nota as mãos dadas entre a grávida e o forasteiro e se alegra não apenas pelo caminho livre para o relacionamento com Finn, mas, por aprovar o impensável casal. A combinação de diferenças tão latentes era harmoniosa. Ela sorri, amparada pelo ombro do quarterback, e se torna mais uma testemunha do segredo e torcedora pela felicidade da dupla.

Na despedida, a tristeza ainda é predominante. O curioso é que o fio condutor do desespero anda de braços dados com a esperança. Desta forma, o fim não é exclusivamente o pensamento a transcender no intimo adolescente. O casal educadamente recusa as caronas e caminha até a casa de Mercedes em passos lentos a fim de estender ao máximo o período a sós.

_ Eu me sinto tão desconectada da pessoa que ingressou no Glee Club. Eu nem sei exatamente quem eu sou... Ou quem eu devo ser...

_ É normal, Quinn. Este ano foi excessivamente duro para você...

_ É, eu realmente entendi isto no decorrer deste ano. A vida não é justa para ninguém. E eu vejo você, a Mercedes ou o Kurt lidando com problemas e responsabilidades gigantescos para a nossa idade... E nem por isso vocês estão gritando ou xingando as pessoas o tempo inteiro.

_ O que eu posso dizer! Eu sou brasileiro e não desisto nunca. – Dan sorri abertamente.

_ Parece tão fácil encarar as coisas desta maneira. Quero dizer, eu não sei se teria condições de enfrentar tantas dificuldades e ainda sorrir...

_ Bom, você vem fazendo isso há quase oito meses. Você é durona, Quinn Fabray. – ambos gargalham _ Antes, você nunca precisou fazer as coisas por conta própria, mas, você conseguiu.

_ Você acha que eu seria uma boa mãe? – diz Quinn fitando fixamente o brasileiro.

_ Você passaria por apuros como toda mãe de primeira viagem, mas, eu acho que daria conta.

_ E eu poderia contar com você para trocar fraudas, preparar mamadeiras e todas essas coisas?

_ Honestamente, não. – a certeza fere os sentimentos da garota _ Caso você decida ficar com o bebê, eu não vou bancar o papai. Porque o Puckerman é o pai dessa criança e eu sei que vai querer exercer esse papel. – ele segura as mãos da garota _ Agora, eu estarei ao seu lado independentemente desta escolha. Porque é isso que um namorado faz e, pessoalmente, é esse o papel que eu quero exercer. – confessa.

_ Você sabe que acabou de ganhar milhares de ponto a mais do que em um encontro, não é?

_ Que bom! Eu estou precisando economizar urgentemente e um encontro está de cogitação... – o garoto descontrai depois da declaração.

_ Você é péssimo para fazer piadinhas... – carinhosamente, a garota enlaça o pescoço do rapaz _ E tão bom em me fazer sorrir... E é assustador... O bem que você me faz, Daniel.

O brasileiro se cala diante da confidência. A resposta não surge e a única ação que lhe ocorre é beijar a garota parada a sua frente. A separação é inevitável e o abraço que sucede perdura tempo suficiente para ajustar silenciosamente a condição que o vocabulário de adolescentes de 16 anos não é capaz.

A semana inicia com vertentes distintas no colégio. O professor de espanhol tenta reascender o talento de seus alunos, enquanto um busca, individualmente, o primeiro passo para uma trajetória mais promissora do que a permanência em uma cidade simplória como Lima. A seletiva de atletismo ocorre naquela segunda-feira depois do horário escolar e, apesar, da complicada situação de seu próprio clube, o maestro estimula o restante dos estudantes a apoiar o companheiro na competição. O próprio regente do Glee Club aparece para prestigiar o mais novo de seus alunos e se orgulha da presença de boa parte do coral. Mesmo debochando da maneira estranha de correr de alguns competidores, Puck, Finn, Mike e Matt se juntam aos colegas depois do treino de futebol americano. Santana alega que, recentemente, descobriu o potencial – em outras palavras, o peitoral – do brasileiro e estava se sujeitando a torcida somente pelos atributos físicos do estrangeiro. Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, Artie e Kurt se animam com a primeira vitória do companheiro de ensaios e esboçam uma desajeitada torcida. Apenas Rachel e Quinn se mantinham em silêncio. Na verdade, a brincadeira ganhara novos adeptos e a principal solista do grupo observava atentamente as sutis variações emocionais da antiga líder de torcida. A situação era ridiculamente óbvia e era estranho que quase ninguém do Glee Club houvesse tomado consciência.

Rachel sussurra qualquer coisa para Finn, que infantilmente sorri e retira o braço direito dos ombros da menina. Ela corresponde ao sorriso e desce quatro degraus da arquibancada se sentando ao lado da antiga rival. Quinn estava tão concentrada no desempenho do velocista em sua terceira prova que não repara na nova companhia.

_ Eu fico feliz que você tenha se acertado com alguém como ele, especialmente, neste momento. – a voz e a informação contida na declaração trazem a loira de volta a órbita.

_ O que você disse? – contesta alarmada.

_ Não adianta negar, Quinn. Você está apaixonada pelo novato.

_ E isso te alegra porque significa que o caminho para o Finn está mais livre do que nunca? – provoca a antiga líder de torcida.

_ Eu não ousaria negar, mas, isso não quer dizer nada. Eu e o Finn estamos bastante ligados ultimamente. – Quinn bufa e volta a sua atenção para a corrida _ O que não importa agora. Eu só queria lhe dizer que fico feliz por estarem juntos.

_ Como você ficou sabendo? Quero dizer... Ninguém sabe... Ou deveria saber disso... Pelo menos, não ainda. – diz Quinn temerosa.

_ Ninguém me contou. Eu percebi na reunião deste sábado como vocês funcionam bem juntos. É invejável e espantoso que mais ninguém tenha se dado conta. – a loira se abstém de comentários _ Eu não pretendo espalhar o seu pequeno segredo.

_ Obrigada pelo silêncio, Rachel. – se limita Quin.

_ Eu sei que todo mundo precisa de ajuda em algum momento, até mesmo a capitã das cheerios. E se você encontrou este apoio no Daniel, eu não teria motivo para atrapalhar.

A conversa é interrompida por palmas e o encerramento da seletiva. O brasileiro havia conquistado o terceiro melhor tempo nos 100 e 200 metros livres se classificando para a próxima etapa da competição escolar. Os integrantes do coral se aproximam da pista de atletismo e cumprimentam o colega pela atuação. O entusiasmo para a disputa das Regionais estava começando a ser restaurado no New Directions. Antes de se afastar na companhia de Finn, a solista ainda visualiza o longo abraço entre o calouro e a loira. Rachel sorri verdadeiramente satisfeita pela alegria dos colegas. Mais animada, ela reforça entrelace com a mão do quarterback e se concentra em suas palavras. Estava na hora de se preocupar com a própria felicidade.

_ Há nove meses, havia apenas cinco de vocês aqui. E nós éramos ruins, muito ruins! Um dia, todos vocês terão ido embora. E tudo isso, todos nós, será apenas uma lembrança. Vai levar um segundo para lembrar do nome de todos. Alguém terá que lembra-los das músicas que cantamos, dos solos que conseguiram. A vida tem apenas um início e um fim. E eu amo vocês demais para não deixar que aproveitem o máximo. Então, eu ia desistir uma vez, mas, vocês me trouxeram de volta com "Don't Stop Believing". Era um nove, mas, vamos fazer valer uma nota dez. – diz Willian Schuester no ensaio antes da competição.

_ Vamos com "Don't Stop Believing" nas Regionais? – questiona Rachel.

_ Mais. Vamos fazer um medley de Journey. Porque quem se importa com que acontecerá ao chegarmos lá, se chegar lá foi tão divertido? – Will explica a apresentação _ Rachel, você tinha algo a dizer?

_ Estamos realmente felizes que você não virou contador! – confessa a estudante.

Não pare de acreditar... O forasteiro não havia desistido de crer que havia algo melhor reservado para si e que valeria a pena se esforçar para alcançar. A boa colocação na seletiva de atletismo era a prova que precisava para acreditar completamente. Imigrante... Poderia ter acreditado verdadeiramente em algo ou em uma sorte superior, entretanto, esqueceu do mais primordial dos ditados de sua terra natal: "quando a esmola é demais, o santo... Todo brasileiro desconfia"... Ou deveria. O erro de Daniel foi ser jovem demais e crer que tudo poderia dar certo, simplesmente, porque ele estava se esforçando. Mas, mesmo a mimada Quinn Fabray tinha percebido que a vida não é justa para ninguém... E porque diabos deveria ser para Daniel a partir de agora?

Empolgado pelo bom desempenho nas corridas, a ressurreição do Glee Club e, principalmente, pela excelente fase de seu envolvimento com a antiga líder de torcida, ele se tornou cego para as questões familiares. Não notou que a mãe não retornara para a casa há mais de três dias e que a data para a regularização da situação familiar nos Estados Unidos havia terminado sem a resolução necessária. A ruína só se fez presente no horizonte e ameaçadora ao ser jogada na cara de Daniel. O chamado para comparecer ao escritório do diretor Figgins não era pegadinha ou um simples aviso sobre os excessivos cochilos na sala de aula.

Patrícia Aragão fora detida há mais de 48 horas por estar residindo e trabalhando de maneira ilegal nos Estados Unidos e o filho menor de idade seria recolhido pelo Serviço Social de Lima e deportado com a mãe para o Rio de Janeiro ou encaminhado para os cuidados do pai no outro lado do país. De qualquer forma, Daniel não estaria no palco com o New Directions na apresentação nas Regionais e nem estaria mais ao lado de Quinn Fabray.

Escoltado por duas assistentes sociais, o garoto limpa seu armário diante de dezenas de olhares curiosos. A orientadora pedagógica Emma Pillsbury tenta impedir a saída do estudante em vão. A única alternativa é reportar os infelizes fatos ao maestro do Glee Club e torcer para que o grupo pudesse absorver e superar mais um obstáculo.

No escritório do Conselho Tutelar, o menino se apavora com a impossibilidade de permanecer na cidade. Desesperado, Daniel tenta argumentar e afirma que poderia muito bem tomar conta de si mesmo, o que já vinha fazendo nos últimos meses. O único momento que poderia instigar algo de positivo para o brasileiro é a visita que faz a mãe na delegacia local, contudo, Patrícia nega o apelo do filho em ser levado de volta para o Brasil. A desculpa da mãe se concentra em sua total insuficiência financeira e na incerteza de conseguir até mesmo uma casa para se estabelecer imediatamente no Rio de Janeiro. De acordo com o delegado, Patrícia Aragão seria colocada em um avião nas próximas 12 horas.

Horas depois o rapaz é encaminhado para um abrigo municipal, onde aguardaria pela chegada do pai ou de algum parente para responder legalmente por sua guarda. A noite em claro fitando o teto do local é suficiente para remontar mentalmente o auge e a ruína de sua passagem por Lima. Sozinho no recinto, Daniel não sabe mais a que entidade ou poder superior recorrer. As preces conhecidas em português ou inglês se esvaem e nenhum sinal parece aliviar a dor ou apontar uma saída para o jovem.

No dia seguinte, a árdua tarefa de explicar o impossível para os integrantes do coral coube a Willian Schuester. Abatido, o maestro tenta contar aos alunos que não existiam meios para ajudar o companheiro e a frustração recai novamente sobre os 12 jovens restantes. Entretanto, nada se compara a reação contraditória de Quinn ao compreender a dimensão do ocorrido. Não havia nada a ser feito. E a sensação de impotência diante de seus estudantes era o que mais dilacerava o professor.

Com o desenrolar da prolongada e emocionada explanação do mestre, Mercedes imediatamente fitou a feição da amiga e se inquietou com tamanho golpe a pouquíssimos dias do parto. Mas, não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para ajudar ou compensar aquela perda. Absolutamente, nada.

Quinn não entendeu o sumiço do quase namorado logo após o intervalo e o comentário nos corredores de que ele estivera por horas no gabinete do diretor Figgins. O celular desligado durante a noite também não colaborou para diminuir a tensão da garota. A espera em vão na porta do colégio e a confirmação de que algo muito errado aconteceu para que o rapaz fosse obrigado a recolher todos os seus pertences praticamente desesperaram a grávida. Mercedes e Kurt precisaram obriga-la à permanecer na escola até o horário do ensaio e verificar se o professor Schuester não sabia nada do paradeiro do brasileiro. A probabilidade mais grave que passara pela mente adolescente de Quinn havia sido uma expulsão ou suspensão por motivos inimagináveis... Algo tão abaixo da verdadeira problemática de imigração irregular que atingira a família Aragão. E a estúpida solução de entregar o rapaz aos cuidados de um pai que ele jamais citou.

O mais incoerente não foi o teor do drama narrado pelo docente de espanhol e, sim, a reação passiva da antiga líder de torcida. As palavras saiam da boca de Willian Schuester e atingiam a queima-roupa a garota, que chocada demais com as revelações não esboçou qualquer ação. Simplesmente, permaneceu estática e com o fim das explicações presenciou a retirada silenciosa e chorosa dos colegas. Ela ouviu o chamado de Mercedes, mas, não conseguiu fitar a amiga pedindo apenas para que a deixassem sozinha. Ela conteve a maré de lagrimas e reuniu forças para galgar quatro tremulas passadas e chamar a atenção do abalado diretor do coral.

_ Senhor Schuester, eu gostaria de saber se posso visitar o Daniel neste abrigo.

_ Claro, Quinn. Eu mesmo irei ver como ele está assim que sair da escola. Só um segundo que eu já volto com o endereço, está bem?

Não houve um ou meio segundo que estancasse o pavor da garota expresso por grossas lágrimas. Willian retornou e encontrou a ex-capitã das cheerios sentada no piano e visivelmente desamparada. A única ação cabível por parte do professor foi depositar o cartão com o endereço desejado sobre o instrumento musical e tentar transmitir algum consolo em um leve toque nas costas da menina. Ela agradeceu e sem mais delongas, ele saiu da sala de ensaio. Às vezes, não há melhor remédio para aplacar uma terrível tristeza do que se permitir chorar.

A longa conversa com o professor foi o único momento válido para o rapaz nas últimas 48 horas. Restando três dias para a apresentação do New Directions nas Regionais, o brasileiro agradeceu a preocupação do professor e, consequentemente, dos companheiros de coral, entretanto, tratou de descartar a continuidade das visitas ou da perda de tempo em função de seu drama particular. O forasteiro não quis se impor como empecilho ou distração para o conjunto no decorrer dos últimos preparativos para a disputa. O foco deveria ser na competição, já que no seu caso nada mais poderia ser feito para impedir sua partida para a Carolina do Sul.

Em todo o caminho de volta da escola, a diva negligenciada do Glee Club procurou em sua mente uma palavra de apoio adequada para ser dita para sua passageira. Apesar do esforço, nada parecia capaz de aplacar a dura realidade daquele momento. Em silêncio, Quinn desce do carro e se encaminha diretamente para o quarto de hospedes da casa dos Jones. Mercedes não se atreve a interromper o momento de frustração da amiga, porém, a grossura das paredes da residência não era suficiente para conter o desespero da jovem de 16 anos. Em outro recinto, a filha dos reais donos da casa compartilha do sofrimento da colega de coral. Na manhã seguinte, a loira não se apresenta para o café da manhã e quando interrogada pela mãe da anfitriã inventa qualquer indisposição oriunda da gestação para faltar à aula. Contudo, garante que tentará comparecer ao ensaio.

A assistente social se comove diante do quadro de desespero apresentado pelo jovem sentado a sua frente. O garoto suplica para não ser entregue a um desconhecido que reconheceu a paternidade somente em sua certidão de nascimento. A profissional afirma estar de mãos atadas e que não poderia simplesmente liberar o rapaz para continuar residindo sozinho na cidade. Além disso, informa ao brasileiro que em 48 horas um tio viria buscá-lo para conduzir até Charleston, na Carolina do Sul, local onde atualmente residia seu pai, Aaron Stuart. Há mais de 1200 quilômetros de distancia, ou seja, uma viagem de carro de praticamente 13 horas.

Apesar do esforço e do pedido do próprio Daniel para que o grupo se concentrasse nos preparativos finais para as Regionais, a atmosfera durante o ensaio estava extremamente carregada. Ao fim de duas horas e meia de coreografias e repetições musicais, Will dispensa suas estudantes e faz novamente questão em ressaltar o desejo do antigo décimo terceiro componente. Totalmente alheia a movimentação a sua volta, Quinn só retorna a realidade com o chamado de Kurt. A única frase que os amigos escutam dela em toda a tarde era o singelo pedido de carona até o abrigo municipal.

Os três integrantes do New Directions são informados que o jovem deveria estar vagando no jardim da instituição. O lugar era razoavelmente habitável e tinha certo ar de hospitalidade senão fosse quebrado pela infeliz e majoritária realidade de que os moradores não passavam de abandonados ou rejeitados. O trio avista o brasileiro acomodado em um banco com a cabeça baixa e a expressão corporal marcada pelo cansaço. O passatempo resulta em maldição ao visualizar o estado mais deplorável daquele forasteiro... O rapaz escuta o nome ser chamado e levanta os olhos avistando apenas a dupla que consegue seguir adiante... Paralisada pela possibilidade aterradora de se despedir, a jovem grávida não tem coragem de dar nenhum passo a mais.

Então, ela contempla os abraços de Kurt e Mercedes e as prováveis palavras de estimulo. A loira estuda o rosto do rapaz que representara a mais clara chance de final feliz para o mais trágico dos seus poucos anos de vida. Os cachos estão mais desgrenhados do que nunca, o rosto apático, a barba de dias por fazer, os olhos apagados e circulados por profundas olheiras. Daniel estava física e mentalmente esgotado e não passava da sombra do atleta extasiado pela classificação na seletiva de atletismo de três dias atrás.

Kurt termina uma frase e, enfim, o rapaz nota a sua presença. A espalhafatosa dupla se despede do colega assegurando que estariam a espera da ex-cheerios no carro pelo tempo que ela julgasse necessário. Com a saída de Kurt e Mercedes apenas a distância de cinco passos mantém o quase casal distante. Por tempo incalculável, Daniel e Quinn permanecem em uma sinuosa e silenciosa conversa travada olhos nos olhos. Finalmente, ela reúne coragem suficiente para avançar o caminho restante. Não houve abraços, beijos ou o menor contato físico.

_ Ei, você... – cumprimenta Daniel.

_ Oi... – é a única palavra que Quin consegue pronunciar.

_ Você ta linda.

_ Você ta acabado e com olheiras bem fundas...

_ É, eu não consegui dormir desde que fui arrastado para cá... Acho que não me acostumei com o colchão. – tenta em vão descontrair o dramático encontro.

_ Eu já disse que você é péssimo para contar piadas, Daniel. E eu nem teria vontade ou capacidade para sorrir com este pesadelo acontecendo com você... – confessa.

_ Eu não quero ser um peso para você e para o pessoal nas vésperas das Regionais e do seu parto... Por favor, Quinn. – ele segura as mãos da garota suplicando por calma.

_ Não se preocupa comigo... Mas... Me fala... A sua mãe voltou mesmo para o Brasil?

_ É, deve estar quase chegando ao Rio de Janeiro... Mas, antes de partir ela deixou bem claro que eu não poderia voltar para o meu país, porque ela não pode... Ou não quer mais me sustentar.

_ Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo... Mas, você sempre dizia que ela nunca estava em casa... Que você estava praticamente pagando as contas... Não tem como você se emancipar e ficar na cidade? – a menina contém a aflição.

_ Eu acho que não... Como o meu pai é americano, eu posso continuar no país, só que sob tutela dele ou de algum familiar daqui. Eu sou menor de idade e a minha situação legal não está totalmente regularizada. Não tem como eu ficar por conta própria.

_ Você... Hum... Você tem que ficar com o seu pai ou pode ser qualquer pessoa norte-americana? – a menina não consegue mais segurar o choro.

_ Qualquer pessoa não. Só posso ficar com o meu pai ou algum familiar... – Dan ainda mantém parcialmente a serenidade.

_ Então... Casa... Casa comigo... – Quinn suplica com o rosto banhado pelas lágrimas e abraçada ao rapaz, que também se comove _ Bom... Hã... Nós... Quero dizer... Eu vi isso em... Em... Diversos filmes... Séries... Em livros, sabe... Bom... Quando um imigrante precisa ficar no país... Hum... Bem... Muitas vezes... Hã... Consegue alguém... Para... Para fingir um casamento, não é? Bom... Pelo menos, no tempo... No tempo necessário para conseguir a regularização, não é assim? E bem... Você... A gente... Digo, eu... Eu nem precisaria fingir... Por que... Eu estou perdidamente apaixonada por você...

_ Quinn... Calma... Por favor... – Daniel é interrompido.

_ Eu teria o seu nome... Você não poderia... Ninguém... Ninguém poderia te levar embora... Ninguém... E... E tudo bem... Tudo bem se fosse só por pouco tempo... Eu entenderia... Eu só não quero... Hum... Eu só não posso... Eu não agüentaria perder mais ninguém... Especialmente, você... Por favor, Dan... Casa comigo... Por favor... – Quinn enlaça o pescoço do rapaz e lhe beija.

_ Eu amo você, Quinn Fabray... O que torna ainda mais doloroso eu falar não... Não que eu não queira casar com você... Mas... Mas... Eu, simplesmente, não posso, Quinn... As coisas não são assim... Infelizmente... Nós somos menores...Você ta... Morando ilegalmente na casa da Mercedes... É impossível... Nós não podemos... Ainda... Agir por conta própria...

_ Por favor... Dan... Por favor, não vai embora... Por favor... – ela recosta a cabeça no peito do brasileiro.

_ Eu poderia te abraçar pelo resto da minha vida, mas... Ainda não seria o suficiente... – confessa o rapaz reforçando o desesperado entrelace.

Ninguém em sã consciência poderia afirmar precisamente quanto perdurou a cruel despedida do casal que não era e que não teria tempo suficiente para encontrar sua própria definição. No fim da tarde, a menina precisou recolher pela terceira vez em menos de nove meses os cacos e tentar caminhar com as próprias pernas, ao menos, até a saída do abrigo do Serviço Social de Lima. O garoto permaneceu estático e impotente diante do adeus indesejado, da despedida brusca e desnecessária.

Menos de 48 horas depois, Brian Stuart estacionou o caminhão diante do endereço repassado por telefone pelo irmão, que havia recém conquistado a liberdade condicionais após três meses preso por estelionato. Coube ao tio caminhoneiro buscar o desconhecido sobrinho, fruto de um relacionamento irresponsável do caçula da família em sua passagem pelo Brasil. Exatamente às 15h32minutos daquele sábado, Daniel Aragão cruzava os limites da pequena Lima contra sua vontade deixando para trás o melhor período de sua breve passagem pelo planeta Terra. Coincidentemente, o grupo musical New Directions encerrava sua excepcional apresentação nas Regionais sendo ovacionados pelo público que lotava o teatro.

"Don't Stop Believing" havia conquistado a platéia e poderia representar a vitória e, consequentemente, a classificação e a existência do Glee Club por mais um ano. Don't Stop Believing... Não pare de acreditar... Era uma manobra quase desleal do destino... Aparentemente, uma coincidência de extremo mal gosto... Como não deixar de acreditar... Como continuar senão acreditando? Acreditar era a única indefinição que ainda possuíam... Não parar de acreditar era a única coisa que ainda poderiam fazer.

"Nossa apresentação foi sensacional. A filhinha da Quinn acabou de nascer, ela é linda. As duas estão bem. Espero que você também esteja, Dan. Boa sorte com tudo. Mercedes". São as últimas palavras que Daniel lê em seu celular antes que o sinal caia e o aparelho se torne inútil.

_"Mas você lembra! Você vai lembrar de mim_

_Que o nosso amor valeu a pena_

_Lembra é o nosso final feliz_

_você vai lembrar...vai lembrar, sim..._

_Você vai lembrar de mim..."_

(Nenhum de Nós – Você vai lembrar de mim)

* * *

><p><strong>Bom, vocês aprovaram a ideia de um brasileiro em Glee? Fico na espera de qualquer opinião, sugestão ou critica, ok? Vocês acham que vale a pena continuar e relatar a segunda temporada? Fico no aguardo.<strong>

**Cristina Possamai.  
><strong>


End file.
